The Promise
by deadsmiley
Summary: It's been a month since the final battle. It's also been a month since Percy lost Annabeth. Percy made a promise to Annabeth that he will move on. But that seems impossible to Percy. Will he be able to keep his promise? Will he move on? Lots of Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own PJO guys. I am just writing this for fun. Though I wish I could get paid for this. Whatev._

Percy's POV

I was miserable. I was sad. I was whatever negative that fits. I can't believe I lost her. Tears come out of my eyes as I think of her. How could she die? She was my entire world. Everything always revolved around her. Now, she's gone, passed away… dead. How could I live on without the love of my life? Yes. I lost my entire world because Annabeth died. I can't even think about it. No, yes I can. No, stop coming back! I don't wanna see the flashback again! Please! I couldn't stop it. When I mentioned Annabeth being dead, the memory cam back… again.

---------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------

_It was the final battle. The camp was winning and Annabeth and I were on Olympus, about to fighting Kronos. Ethan Nemesis had already died; he sacrificed himself to try to kill Kronos. Well, Kronos was too strong for me and knocked me aside. Annabeth charged at Kronos even though I screamed at her to not charge. Kronos was too powerful for her too, and she was flung to a building. Kronos flung her with such force that when she hit the building, it collapsed._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed (A/N: I'm sorry if you think this is cheesy and reminds you of Star Wars.)_

_I couldn't even see Annabeth. No! I creamed to myself. I'm such a bitch. How come I didn't train harder? It's all my fault! The anger and the sadness over the loss of Annabeth put new strength into my body. In fact, I was glowing this sea greenish color. The blessing of Poseidon. _

"_AHH!"I screamed as I charged._

_I slashed and cut and it was no use. Kronos has falling back, but not much damage was done. Eventually, I just got so pissed off that I just threw Riptide at Kronos. It was a lucky hit. Riptide cut Kronos at his Achilles' heel. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kronos screamed as his spirit was once again, into a million pieces._

_All the campers cheered, but ran to the building where Annabeth was buried. I dug for a while and I finally saw a lock of golden hair. When I looked closely, I saw blood on some part. I dug faster and I finally got Annabeth out of the mess. _

"_Annabeth, you're gonna be okay." I cried. Tears were streaming down my cheeks._

"_N-No, Percy, I'm not gonna make it."_

"_No, You are! We're gonna-"_

"_Percy, I'm going to the next world. Before I leave, you must promise me one thing."_

"_What? Anything!" I said._

"_Promise me that you will move on."_

_I hesitated for a while, and finally said_

"_I promise."_

"_And Percy?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love…you."_

_She was was leaving me._

"_I love you too." I said between tears as I kissed her._

_Using her last breaths, she kissed me back. After about two minutes, she went limp and passed on to the next world._

"_Annabeth!" I cried as I cradled her body in my arms._

"_Don't leave me! I need you!" I sobbed._

_But it was no use. Annabeth… was gone._

---------------------------------End of Flashback-----------------------------------

I lay on my bed thinking. It had been about a month since the battle was over. Lots of campers were happy and enjoying the summer. I wasn't I was in my cabin al the time, thinking of her. I keep starring and touching a photograph of Annabeth and I sitting on a rock. How was I ever going to keep my promise?


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I skipped dinner again this evening. I just couldn't eat. In fact, I couldn't do anything. I didn't go to the swords arena, I didn't go to archery practice, I didn't talk to the other kids, and I couldn't even sleep. My hair was a mess, I had bags under my eyes, I was pale, and… heartbroken. Aphrodite said that she would make my love life hard, but I didn't expect this. I stared into the picture and I touched Annabeth's cheek. I stared into her eyes, but it just wasn't the same. Those stormy grey eyes could never be captured in a picture. Then, I heard a knock on my door. I didn't answer. The door opened and Chiron stepped in.

"Percy… I know that you are extremely sad over the loss of Annabeth, but you have to live your life. I know that it's hard, but try to move on."

His words reminded me of my promise.

"You're sixteen years old, Percy. Can't you see that you still have a wonderful, amazing life ahead of you?"

"How could it be wonderful and amazing? Annabeth's gone!" I snapped.

"All I'm saying is tha-"

"Chiron, stop. I don-"

"Open your eyes Percy! Look at yourself. What have you become? You spend the entire day in there mourning for Annabeth, but what have you achieved. Annabeth would be disappointed of you." Chiron said as he left.

I don't get it. Why does everyone think that I should move on? I mean, it's only been a month. I lay on my bed thinking about Annabeth. My feelings took over and I teared up. The tears were streaming down my face, making a big wet mark on my bed. But I didn't care. Soon, night came and I cried myself to sleep.

That night, I dreamed of Annabeth. She was in Elysium, dressed in a traditional Greek robe. I was there, behind her.

"Annabeth!" I cried out.

She turned around and stared at me. I saw tears in her eyes.

I walked over and gave her a hug. It felt so wonderful to touch her again. She looked up at me and she leaned forward. I leaned forward too and we kissed. I wished that we could never break apart. We ran our hands all over each other and soon, we were making out. But that expected, because we missed each other so much. When we looked apart, I stared into Annabeth's eyes.

"I missed you so much, Annabeth."

"I missed you too, Percy."

"I spent all my days in my cabin because I missed you so much."

"Well, that's a problem, Percy."

"Why?"

"You promised me that you would move on."

"But Annabeth, how could I let you go?"

"You have to try harder. If you don't, you won't have a future anymore."

"I don't have a future anymore."

"Yes you do, Percy. You're still alive and you've got so many years ahead of you. Start slowly, but let me go. Please. Do it for me."

Those were Annabeth's last words as the dream ended and she faded away.

"Annabeth! Don't leave me again!"

"Annabeth!"

It was 4 am and I couldn't fall asleep anymore. Tomorrow, I would try my best to be like myself again. Chiron was right. I did have a life to live. I couldn't let it all go. I had to do this for myself, and for Annabeth. So she could be smiling in the heavens above. I smiled to myself. The first time I smiled in a long time. My situation fit the All American Rejct's Move Along so well. (If you wanna listen, click here.) Tommorw, I was going to move along.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I woke up this morning feeling bitter, and sweet and sweet at the same time. I was sad because Annabeth still wasn't with me, but my faith and hopes and dreams were replenished by lasts night's dream. Actually, it wasn't a dream. I put on my Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of jeans and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

When I stepped out of my cabin for the first time in like, a few weeks, lots of people were surprised. I kept on hearing "Whoa, is that Percy?" or "Hasn't that guy been missing for a few weeks?" Chiron smiled s he saw me. He probably thought that he fixed me up. What a loser. I looked into the sky, as if to see Annabeth and smiled. Then, I saw a big cloud shaped like Annabeth's face, smiling from the corner of my eye. When I turned my head to see it clearly, it was gone. Must have been another message from Annabeth. I think she's happy for me.

When I got my breakfast today, I threw my apple into the fire. "To Poseidon, from his son." I whispered. Then, I threw my froot loops into the fire. "To Athena, from her favorite daughter's lover." A couple of the Athena kids stared at me, but most of them smiled at me and said thank you for showing affection to Athena. I felt great at the moment and felt Athena and Annabeth smile at me, but then I looked at my plate. I just sacrificed about 60 percent of breakfast. All I have now is a bowl of skim milk and half of toast. Wonderful.

After breakfast, all the campers went to do their classes and their training. I didn't feel like training at the moment, so I went to the beach. So far, I was keeping my promise. I was just going slowly. I slowly walked around the shore and I sat down on the sand. If only Annabeth were here. We would come here all the time, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, and… kiss. We would enjoy the stars and listen to the crash of the waves. The more I thought about her, the sadder I became. Why did it all have to come to this? I clenched my fist and slammed it on the sand. Why me? Hot tears were streaming down my face and dripping onto the sand. Why did love have to hurt so much? I shook my head in my frustration and screamed. I screamed like I never did before. I screamed of pure rage and frustration. And I kept on screaming, until all of my rage and frustration and depression was gone. I fell back into the soft sand and cried. I just couldn't control myself anymore. Tears kept on coming out.

Then, it started raining. Another message. Annabeth was probably crying too. No, I have to control my feeling. I have a promise to keep and I won't let Annabeth down. I would be strong. I trudged back to camp thinking of Annabeth. I went to the swords arena and I realized that I was becoming slow and… bad at swordplay. I can't believe I wasted myself like that. I continued to practice throughout the morning. I was still really rusty but I would get better soon. After lunch, I went to archery practice. I picked up my bow and I shot and arrow. Bull's eye. At least I didn't lose my bow skills. I kept practicing anyway. The more I practiced, the more I felt that I was keeping my promise and leaving the past… Annabeth… behind.

Annabeth's POV (A/N: first time, right?)

I know that it was so hard for Percy to let me go. Honestly, I didn't want him to let me go. Parts of me wanted him to remember me so that our relationship wouldn't be broken. I wanted to visit his dreams every night and kiss him. But more of me Percy to forget me so that he could move on. He had so much to live for he would go to college, get a great job, buy a new house, get an awesome car, and… and… and find… a wife and have… kids and… I couldn't go on. The thought of me not being to be with him hurt me so much. Tears were streaming down my face. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Annabeth, just try not to think of him too much."

"I'm trying, Luke." (A/N: Surprise!)

Luke was still a brother to me. He was only evil when Kronos took his body and he regretted everything that he did. He was actually kind of… sweet.

"It's just that… he'll have an entire life to live and find… another woman." More tears came out as I started to cry uncontrollably. Luke lay me down on my bed and sat next to me, stroking my hair.

"It's okay Annabeth. You just have to relax and realize that things are how they are no matter what. You said that it was best for Percy to move on and do whatever he needs to do."

*sob*

*sob again*

"You're right, Luke. Eventually, I'll even have to stop visiting him in his dreams and sending messages to him." I said between sobs, trying to control myself.

"It's not just Percy that needs to move on. You should too."

"Thank you, Luke. Thank you for the comfort and the advice. And… I'm not totally alone. At least I have… you." I said as I gave him a hug. (A/N: Something going on here? I don't know, do you?)

Percy's POV

Another day had passed. Another 24 hours gone. Another 24 hours without Annabeth. *sigh* I would have to wake up again the next day without Annabeth. I was in a sad mood, but I wasn't going to cry. I was learning to control my feelings… and control my life. I bet if Annabeth were here and she read my mind, she'd be all "Get a life, Percy." Then hug me. No. I have to stop thinking about her. No. I can't. Annabeth's just too important to me to be thrown away. No. I have to keep my promise. No. I should do it slowly. No. That wou- no! Why can't I make up my mind? Why am I so lost? I feel tears forming in my eyes. I let one fall, and I held the rest back. I lay on my bed, holding the picture. "I miss you, Wise Girl" I said as my eyes closed off and I drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys. In the last chapter, I left some of you people thinking that there would be Lukabeth. No, there will not be Luke x Annabeth. I wanted you people to be biting your nails and screaming of frustration because you don't know if there will be Lukabeth. But I am thinking of putting in another romance for Percy. Tell me what you think of my idea.**

Percy's POV

That night, I had another visit from Annabeth. In my dream, I was in New York at the beach I always went to. I sat on the sand and stared out into the sea. Slowly, someone came from behind and sat next to me. Annabeth. I didn't say anything, neither did she. But we weren't ignoring each other. No, no. our hands were slowly inching toward each other. And finally, they touched. It was as if a wave of relief and comfort washed over me. I looked at Annabeth for the first time that day… or dream day. She turned her head and looked at me. And we just stared into each other's eyes. I loved it when we did that. The love we had when we did that was so much stronger than any kiss or hug. It was feelings and dreams about the future… together. I looked away when I thought of the word together. Annabeth must have read my mind, because she hung her head low.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"It's okay, Percy."

I sighed when she said that. I knew that there was sadness inside of her. She longed to laugh and smile like she used to. She longed to walk on the beach with me, hand in hand. She longed to kiss me in the moonlight. She longed… to be revived, so she could be with each of her loved ones. But I knew that was impossible. To be revived, you must have been truly magnificent. Not that Annabeth wasn't truly magnificent. She just probably wasn't Hades' type. She felt sad to only be with me in my dreams. I looked into her eyes again and I saw that she was starting to tear up.

"There there, Annabeth. I'm here for you." I said as I gave her a hug.

Tears were definitely coming down her face.

"Annabeth, tell me what's bothering you. We could talk this out togeth."

She continued to cry. When I gave her a kiss, she finally stopped crying.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"I-It's just that… that… you have so much ahead of you. And I won't be there to be with you."

I knew what she meant. She could foresee the future. I would probably have my own family, and she won't be with me. She wouldn't be my wife. She wouldn't give birth to my children. She wouldn't spend her days with me. The future. I would be happy with my life, and she would be watching me sadly.

"Annabeth, I'll always be there for you, and I'll always love you."

She seemed to not believe me, but she was trying to hide it.

"Percy, sometimes I just think that we should just forget all about each other."

"Annabeth, why? I love you! I don't want you to leave me."

"It will be best for us. If we don't see each other anymore, we will forget. And we will never have to feel sad about the future."

"Annabeth, maybe you could forget me. But I can't. I can't forget the girl who nursed me back to health after I fought the Minotaur. I can't forget the girl who calls me Seaweed Brain. I can't forget the girl who saved me after I got turned into a pig. I can't forget the girl who helped me get the Golden Fleece. I can't forget the girl who held up the sky to stall for time. I can't forget the girl who went inside the Labyrinth with me to save the camp. I can't forget the girl who kissed me on Mount Saint Helens. I can't forget the girl who took a knife for me. and I can't forget the girl who fought Kronos with me."

"Percy, you will have to learn to forget. I'm trying to forget about you."

That hurt so much. Why did she want to forget about me? why did she not like me? why? I felt my eyes water.

"Percy, it's not that I don't love you. It will be much less painful for us both if we just forgot that we were ever together."

"Annabeth."

"I can't help it, Percy. You will hurt so much when you love another person but think of me. and I will hurt so much when you do marry another person. It's ineveitable that we will be hurt if we don't forget now." She started to cry again.

"Annabeth, I don't want to lose you again. I can be with you forever. I will neer be with another girl, I will always be with you."

"No, Percy. You have a future. I will not be selfish and ruin your life for my happiness."

"Annabeth, I just-"

"No, Percy. We have to be… separate. We can't be together anymore."

I looked into Annabeth's eyes. They were sad, just like mine. We both didn't want to be alone. I had to be strong. Annabeth is right.

"Okay Annabeth. From this point on, we will forget about each other."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. But before we leave each other, can we have one last kiss?"

She smiled at that. We leaned close to each other and closed the gap between our lips. Every time I kissed Annabeth, I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't want to let go. I need her like a heart needs a beat. (Apologize lyrics) I didn't want to stop kissing. I wished that time would stop so Annabeth and I would be locked in our kiss, forever. Un fortunately, our kiss had to end, and I felt sadness come back.

"Bye, Annabeth." I said sadly

"Bye, Percy. Move on. Forget. Live." Annabeth said with tears streaming out of her eyes.

And those were her last words before she left to the other world. My dream ended and I woke up with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Annabeth." I whispered.

I lay back down on my bed, but I didn't fall back to sleep for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I woke up the next day in a horrible mood. I didn't feel like going out of my cabin at all. I just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling from 8 thirty to whenever. And I was going to be staring at the ceiling for the whole day but Grover came in.

"Percy, where were you?"

*Silence*

"Percy, you doing so great yesterday. Why can't you do better than before? CHALLENGE YOURSELF! LET ME SEE THAT THE OLD PERCY IS STILL IN THERE SOMEWHERE!" Grover yelled.

"The old Percy is gone."

"No, he's not."

"Yes he is. The old Percy had Annabeth with him."

"The old Percy is still there, somewhere. The old Percy didn't just have Annabeth with him. There was a whole lot more to him"

"Well, he's gone."

"What happened to you? It's like you changed overnight… again."

"I did here. You wanna know what happened? Well here!"

I sent the dream I had last night to Grover through our empathy link.

"Know you know why? Annabeth's gone... forever."

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

*No reply*

"But wouldn't Annabeth be happy if she saw that you were so strong and continued to live your life even though you experienced a great loss?"

*No reply*k

"Percy, 'm not going to be your mother, but I believe that what Annabeth said was right. You have to forget. Think about it. Think about your future. You're sixteen. Let's say you live till you're 86. You've got seventy years ahead of you."

"Seventy years of misery and sadness."

"Percy, don't give up on yourself. You've got seventy years of happiness and joy ahead of you. You'll get a degree, get a good paying job, get married, have kids, retire, and get grandkids. If you give up, then… you lose. Think about it." He said as he left me alone to think.

_If you give up on yourself, then you lose._

That phrase just kept on repeating in my mind. I didn't to lose, but I wasn't sure that I was going to win either. I stared at the ceiling, frustrated. I was so confused. My inner state was an irony. (A/N: to all of you people who don't know what an irony is, you should really go to ELA tutorials. But for all you lazy butts out there, an irony is like, two opposites in a phrase. For example: hot, but cold and bitter, but sweet.) My life was in two halves that were opposites. One half told me to keep my promise and pull away from Annabeth and move on. The other half told me to not let go of Annabeth because I loved her and she was precious to me. Sometimes, I would feel strong and want to pull away. At other times, I would want to retreat into my cabin and cry. What would Annabeth want me to do? What if I was dead and Annabeth were living? What would I want her to do? I would want her to forget about me and move on in her life, even though it would hurt both of us greatly. And when both of us did eventually pull away, we would go back to our normal lives… kinda. I wouldn't have a life. Then it hit me. Annabeth must be really disappointed to see me sad and not moving on. I had to make her proud and happy. Maybe I should think of Annabeth whenever I feel like breaking down. What would she think of me in this time and position? Maybe that will make me stronger. But one day, I'll have to find another source for strength. Right now, my source of strength was still from Annabeth. But that would be for another day. Today was a new beginning and my new life awaits me.

Well, I missed breakfast and I was late to swords practice. Well, I practiced with a new kind of energy inside of me and I felt stronger. I felt myself slowly becoming myself and independent. The day went on and I trained harder every time I failed at doing something. By the end of the day, I felt more like myself again as I lay in my bed. I felt… independent. But wait. If I were independent, wouldn't I be letting Annabeth go? I didn't want to lose her so fast. I wished that independence came at a slower rate. I started to tear up again and was becoming sad. Why am I confused again? I thought I got over this in the morning! My don't let Annabeth go side was acting up and honestly, I felt terrible. Maybe some sad music will weaken my "be strong" side so I could cry it all out for the night. I turned on the radio and I heard The All American Rejects singing.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

Oh come on! Are the gods even trying to let me be strong? I just wanna cry it all out and go to sleep!

I switched to a different station and I heard Chris Daughtry singing. Not my favorite, but oh well.

_Well, it's not the time to breakdown.  
It's not the time to breakdown.  
It's not the time to break up this love,  
Keep it together now.  
It's not the time to break._

Read it all, no need for separating here.  
You see what you want and try to justify.  
All your little lines,  
Convictions and your lies.  
What right do you have to point at me?

Well, I'm sitting alone thinking about it all over coffee.  
And still crowdin' my space are the things you still hold against me.  
You cannot save me.

Well, it's not the time to breakdown.  
It's not the time to breakdown.  
It's not the time to break up this love,  
Keep it together now.  
It's not the time to break.

Come on, something weird is going on. Is Annabeth sending me a message? I thought she wanted to never make contact with me again? I was getting confused. What's going on? The first song that I heard told me to forget Annabeth, but the second one told me to not break up this love. Out of pure frustration, I picked up my radio and threw it on the ground. It randomly changed to a different station and I heard Kelly Clarkson singing. Dammit. I hated her. I tried to change the station, but it was jammed onto that one station. I couldn't listen, so I just pulled the plug. I was so confused. Why am I so confused? One day I'll be thinking "Why can't I just forget her?" and the next day I'll be thinking "Why can't I let her go?" I sighed in my frustration. This couldn't go on forever. One moment, I'll be all strong and confident, and the next moment I start getting confused over my feelings. What's going on? Too much testosterone? Mood swings? Why couldn't I get over this? There were just too many maybes and too little "I sure". If I combined all of my feelings together, I would get one word. Confused. *sigh* I knew that I wasn't going to fall asleep at all that night. I just hoped that Annabeth wasn't as lost and confused as I was.

_**Guys, I'm really thinking of putting a different romance for Percy. Tell me what you think! Go to my profile and do the poll thing! The fate of The Promise lies in you hands, people! Will there be Percabeth? Or Percanone? You decide! **_I'm sorry if you guys think that this is cheesy. _**But seriously, vote! And also review! You people can also vote by telling me what you guys want in your review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: this is the same night that Percy got confused and listened to the radio._

Annabeth's POV

I felt sadder than ever. A big chunk of my heart was missing… because Percy was missing. Right now, there was no longer a Percy in my life. But who cares? I don't even have a life any more. Be strong Annabeth. You're doing this for Percy. You're doing this so that he could be happy. But who I kidding? Percy wasn't happy! He was staring at the ceiling for the entire morning! I needed advise. I needed to talk to someone. I wished that my mother were here. And as if Athena was reding my mind, she appeared before me.

"Mom?'

"Annabeth."

"Mom, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" I said as I started to cry.

"It's okay Annabeth. I know that you have been through a lot lately. And… I want to talk with you."

"Mom, I don't want to."

"No, Annabeth. It will help. I am the goddess of wisdom."

"Okay. Well, I'm confused. Parts of me want me to forget so he could live his life and other parts of me want him to never forget me. I don't know. I love him, that's for sure. but my love for him is so confusing. I want to forget because I love him, but I also love him so much that I can't let him go… and I did… last night." I burst into tears and I cried in my mother's arms.

"It's okay, Annabeth"

I was sobbing uncontrollably by then. Love manipulates people in so many ways.

"I'm so confues and I don't know what to do and I miss him and I wanna let him go and… I don't know! I'm so confused! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I'M SO FRUSTRATED!"

"It's okay, Annabeth. Cry all of your frustration, your sadness, and your depression out. I'm here for you."

*sob*

"Let me think about this for a while. I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank *sob* you *wail*."

I continued to cry in my mother's arms until I ran out of tears. That was how sad and frustrated I was. I wasn't done yet.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have some more tears?"

"Of course."

She snapped her fingers and I started to cry again. And I cried on… and on… and on… and my mother was just with me, rubbing my back in small circles and hugging me. I wished that it were Percy hugging me and comforting me. And the thought of Percy sent another wave of sadness throughout my body and I started to cry again. That was how lost I was.

"Annabeth, I think I have a solution."

"What?"

"Keep thinking of Percy."

"Mom? Do I need to explain my problem again?"

"No, honey. Since you miss him so much, you can't let him go."

"But he still has a future."

"Yes, that's what everyone thinks. But in order to be wise, you have to think outside of the box."

"I don't understand."

"Can't you see that you are only happy when you are with him?"

"But I don't now about him."

"Yes you do! He mopes around everyday because he's not with you. He often cries himself to sleep at night, Annabeth. He needs you too."

"Okay, mom. I understand what you're saying. I'll see him tonight. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Annabeth. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I felt myself smiling when she left. I would be able to be with Percy again.

_Now, it's the next day, where we left off from the last chapter._

Percy's POV

I woke up again this morning staring at the ceiling. I can't be doing this. I had to talk to someone. Someone wise who will understand my feelings. I thought about it for a while, and I only thought of one person… or goddess… Athena. I couldn't imagine talking to her and getting advice from her, but I was desperate. I needed to talk to someone. After breakfast, I went back to my cabin and IM'd Athena. (A/N: I don't know if you can IM a god. If you can, great! If you can't, oops. My bad.)

"Hi, Athena."

"What do you want?"

"Well… I… I need your advice. As you know, I lost Annabeth and I'm devastated. Please. I need your help. I'm really confused and insecure right now. please help me."

Athena's angry face softened when she saw how helpless and sad Percy was.

"I'll help you."

"Thank you so much, Athena!"

"I just talked to Annabeth yesterday. She said that she wanted to keep you and forget you. Do you have the same problem?"

"Yes."

"Well, I told her yesterday to not let you go."

"Why? I thought she wanted me to live my life which I can't live because I don't have her."

"Exactly. You two miss each other too much to live your normal lives."

"Okay, I miss her a lot and I feel sad al the time."

"So, you can do something by trying to bring her back!"

"Of course! I'll do anything to bring her back."

"Good" she said as she swiped her hand through the mist.

I was already thinking up of a plan, a plan to bring back Annabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I was in a positive mood today. Surprised, right? I was going to bring Annabeth back. I could do so many things with her. I had to succeed. I IM'd Rachel to let her do her Oracle thing so I could get started on my quest. The green mist appeared and the prophecy was revealed.

_A son of the dead and a son of the sea_

_Must work together to bring back thee._

_Across the field they run and shove_

_To find what one wants; true love._

_A daring test one must take_

_A sacrifice one will make_

_And she will live at one cost_

_The cost of her lover forever lost_

(Guys, this poem is so crappy. I punched myself in the face for thinking up this one. But I really don't want to right another poem. Apollo probably hates me.)

I sighed after I heard it. This was going to take a while to understand. But one thing was for sure, I needed Nico to help me. I walked over to his cabin and knocked.

"Hey Percy."

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"You remember the battle right? And how I lost… Annabeth."

"Yea."

"Well, I'm on a quest to bring her back… and I need you to help me."

I told him what the Oracle had said, but I left out the part where the lover would be forever lost.

"I don't know, Percy. I'm still a bit shaken up from the battle."

"Please, Nico. You have to help me."

"But won't Chiron not want us to leave?"

"He doesn't have to know. You have to help me. Please. You don't know what it's like to lose someone special and dear to you."

"I do know. I lost my sister. But I moved on."

"But this time, it's different. Athena herself told me to bring her back."

"That doesn't mean that my dad will let her live once again. She's in Elysium. She should be happy."

"She's not. I know she's not. Please Nico."

He looked into my sad, helpless eyes and finally gave in. he knew how I felt.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Meet me at the secret passage to the underworld you showed me."

"Okay."

I went inside my cabin and started to comprehend what the Oracle had said. The first part I got. Nico and I had to go to the underworld.

_Across the field they run and shove_

_To find what one wants; true love._

That probably meant that we had to go through Asphodel Fields and run for our lives because the dead but undead body guards would try to kill us.

_A daring test one must take_

_A sacrifice one will make_

One of us would have to take a test. That would be me. I wouldn't want Nico to be doing anymore than he already was. And… I sacrifice I would make. I wonder what it was. My sword? No. probably something else.

_And she will live at one cost_

_The cost of her lover forever lost_

Well, Annabeth was going to live. That was great. But I found out what I was going to sacrifice. Myself. I lay on my bed and stared to the ceiling. She wasn't going to like this. she would live and I would die. Then I understood something. The world must be balanced. The good and the bad had to the same. If there was one more good, then there would be one more bad. Take our world right now. We made things a lot easier by having cars, planes, electricity, and so on. But we made things a whole lot worse by introducing acid rain and pollution to nature. So if Annabeth lived again, that would be a plus. But that would also be unbalanced. So I would have to die in order to restore the balance. No. It would all be pointless to save her if I were going to die. My whole point of the quest was so that we could be together and happy. I didn't want to think about how Annabeth would react. She would have felt just like me. Lost and insecure. That reminded me of one of my favorite songs.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

(Search up You Found Me meaning on Google. Then watch the music video. Then you'll understand why I chose this song to be in the story.)

But she wouldn't have someone to find her. She was alone, like me. And hopefully, she wouldn't find god and she wouldn't be after the girl. But deep down inside of me, I knew that I had to let her live once again. She had to breathe a breath of fresh air again. She had to hear the crash of the waves again. She had to admire the night sky again. She had to be with her friends again. She had to see her family and friends again. She had to have life in her veins and pride in her soul again. And I would die a thousand times over and over again to make sure that she would come back and smile and run and laugh. Even though I knew what was of my fate, I was still going to bring her back. I was going to revive her and die. But I was going to die for her and I would have a noble and honorable death. And most of all, I was going to die for her. To show her that I really do care for her. To show her that I had one last gift for her. Love and affection. I accepted my fate. And now, my fate was sealed. I was going to die for Annabeth.

_**I know that this sounds horrible, but you have to read on. Can't you see that this is true love? Percy is willing to die for Annabeth! If you don't call that Percabeth, I swear, I will come to your house at night with a chainsaw and I think you know the rest.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Some of you guys wanted Thalia to be in this story. Well, what the Oracle said didn't include a daughter of Zeus, so no.**

Percy's POV

I snuck out of my tent at night and left Chiron a note on my bed.

_Nico and I are out to bring Annabeth back. Don't come after us._

_Percy_

I met Nico at Zeus's fist and we started on our way to the underworld.

"How much ambrosia did you bring? I brought a whole bag."

"Not much. When I step in water, it heals me."

"You do realize that there aren't any rivers in my dad's realm, right?

"Crap. Oh well. It's too late to turn back now."

"Whatever."

When we reached the River Styx, we found out that we were missing one vital item. A boat.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well you're the son of the god of the sea, make the water come apart and let us through."

"You do realize that I'm not Moses, right?" (To all of you who don't know who Moses is, read about the exodus.)

"You do realize that you can make water move, right?"

"You do realize that this is the River Styx is a magical river, right?"

"You do realize that rivers are made of water, right?"

"You do realize that even my dad couldn't move the River Styx, right?"

"You do realize that you're being stupid, right?"

"You do realize that we are wasting time, right? Let's just make a boat and get across."

"Too late for that"

We looked across the river and a dozen skeleton guards were there.

"Now's a good time to move the water!"

"Okay!"

I tried my best to make the water move and surprisingly, I succeeded. The water of the River Styx washed over the guards and vaporized them. then I made the water come apart and let us through. I was like, the Greek Moses. I probably had Poseidon's blessing.

We ran through Asphodel fields as we fought skeletal guards. There were only two of us, and thousands of them. It was time to go Chuck Norris.

"Dad, I'm counting on you!" I screamed as I charged at the skeletal guards. I ran through them and stepped into a nearby river and sent the entire thing at the guards. They weren't killed, but they will stunned.

"Percy let's go!"

There wasn't much time left. We ran through Asphodel Fields and reached the Elysium gate. I pushed and pushed, but it was no use.

"No!" I screamed, "This can't be it! There has to be something else!"

Then, the doors opened and I saw Luke.

"Luke?"

"Go ahead, Percy. She's on the third floor of the Minoan Palace."

"Thanks Luke." Those words seemed strange coming out of my mouth.

"You're welcome Percy. Thank you for trusting me."

We closed the gate and desperately tried to find the Minoan Palace.

"Where is the palace?"

"Percy, there's a sign right were."

"Oh. Go right for one hundred steps."

We ran into the palace and flew up the stairs. We checked in every room, but she wasn't there. Finally, there was only one room left and I was relieved when I saw her.

"Annabeth." I said.

She turned around and gasped.

I ran to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I knew you would come for me."

"I'm here, Annabeth. You're gonna be back."

Then, there was a black flash of light and Hades appeared.

"How dare you try to bring back a soul without my permission!"

"Can I bring her back?"

"No."

"But she saved the world! If she weren't in the battle, then you maybe chained to a wall in the Tarturus right now!"

"That is no-"

"She saved you. You owe her one."

"Fine. I will let her go, with one exception. One of you two will have to undergo a test. If you succeed, I will let her live. If you fail, you and my son will die."

"Dad!"

"I am disappointed in you, Nico."

"I'll take the test, Percy."

"No. I brought you into this mess and I'm gonna get you out of it too."

"But you and Annabeth need to be together."

"We will… be together." I lied.

"Follow me." Hades said as we were zapped out of Elysium and into his own kingdom.

"You see, the underworld has had a pest that has been wreaking havoc. We have captured him, but we need you to kill him."

"Why me?"

"Because none of my guards could. Now go outside at show me what you can do."

I was zapped outside and a gate opened. And then I saw the most hideous thing in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: The following content may be too dramatic for some people. People who have weak minds, sadness disorders, and heart problems should not continue reading. **

**Now sit back and enjoy this wonderful piece of true love.**

Percy's POV

I had just seen the most hideous thing in my life. The monster before me was something like a minotaur and a dracaenae and a hellhound and Kampe mixed together. I glanced at the monster and stared at Hades.

"You're watching me fight this monster? What am I, a gladiator?"

"Do you want blondie to live or not?"

"Her name is Annabeth!"

"Like I care. And if I were you, I would be more worried about the monster."

I looked at the monster but it was too late. It had already charged at me. there was no time to run, so I tried my best to maybe dodge. It didn't work at all; I was trampled over by it. Luckily, I wasn't seriously hurt. I quickly got up and tried to study the monster's movements. The monster had a very powerful body, but its mind was like a bull's brain. Full of bull poop. Oh right. The minotaur. I thought of all the times I've killed it before and realized that he was a lot stronger now. he charged at me again… and again… and again. I dodged every time we charged at me, but I knew that this wasn't going to last forever. I was eventually going to tire and the monster would have me. I needed to think up of a plan soon. I thought about climbing on its back and stabbing it until it was dead, but I figured that I would have been shrugged off by the massive beast. I needed to quickly form a plan. And for the first time in my life, I wished that I were a child of Athena.

"Come on, Percy. Think." I said to myself. Then I realized something. The monster was a giant. I was tiny compared. So I had the advantage of size. It would be hard for him to catch me. And the bigger he is, the harder he falls. A plan had finally started to form in my mind.

"Percy, watch out!" Annabeth screamed.

I looked behind me and the monster was charging towards me again. I needed more time to think it out. I sprinted toward some hills and hid in a ditch. The monster went right above of me and he didn't even notice.

"What's he doing?" Nico asked.

"He's forming a plan." Annabeth said with pride.

Okay. i'm in a ditch and I've bought myself precious time to plan it out. My advantage is size. Maybe I can trip him so his face fall first, and when he's falling, I slip underneath him and cut his head off. That seemed like a good plan. But I needed a place to set him up. I snuck to a place where the ground was flat and the grass was tall. Now, I need some string. I need a trip wire. I definitely didn't have a tripwire with me. What was I, an old granny who liked to make socks out of metal? I dug in my pockets but found nothing. In my frustration, I looked down and i found a solution. Shoe laces. They were made of nylon and pretty strong. I tied both pieces together and tied them to two stakes that I hammered into the ground. Then I made a mark and I was ready to face the mino… cae… kam… hound. I didn't even know where that dumb piece of poo went. Hopefully he fell down a cliff. Well, I found his footprints and it led to a little cave.

"Hey, you bull… winged… dog… monster thing, are you a guy or a girl? Or are you undetermined? You know, I was undetermined too when I was born, but then the doctor looked between my legs."

There was a loud roar and a heard loud thumping noises. I sprinted toward my trap… wait. where was it? The minicaekamhound was about to kill me and I didn't even knw where my trap was. Sheet. I ran around the plains and I finally found the mark. Unfortunately, the monster was about five feet from me. I jumped over my trap and ran off somewhere else.

Annabeth's POV

I was watching Percy from one of the hills. He was doing so great. I couldn't believe that he was doing all of this for me. but I heard a roar and I saw the monster about to fall. Then everything happened so fast that I couldn't follow it. As the monster was falling, Percy slid himself underneath the beast, with Riptide out and at the monster's neck. His momentum would make the sword go forward and slay the beast. But then I heard a scream. Percy's scream. I couldn't see him very clearly because the monster had stirred up a huge dust cloud, but I knew that Percy was hurt. I ran to him as fast as I could, and what I saw instantly made my knees buckle and tears to come out. I looked at Percy. He was a mess. The was half a minotaur's horn lodged in his chest and he was bleeding severely. The monster must have turned his head as he fell while Percy killed him.

"Annabeth." He whispered.

"Percy You shouldn't have done this!" I sobbed.

"No… I'm glad I did." He said.

"No Percy! Don't leave me! I love you! I need you! Don't go!"

"We all have to die one day, Annabeth." He whispered.

"But don't die today! I need you! Seaweed Brain!"

"Annabeth, help me up." I pulled him up and he positioned me close to him.

"I… love you Annabeth."

"No you don't! If you love me you wouldn't do this to me!" I wailed.

He smiles weakly and pulls e close for a kiss. Our last kiss. He put all off his energy into that one last kiss. We kept on kissing. This kiss was so much more sad. This kiss was a last gift from him. When we broke apart, his pulse was dangerously low.

"Percy, hung on! don't go!"

"I'm… trying… Annabeth."

"Don't go! Hang on! Please…" I said. My tears were dripping onto his clothes.

"Annabeth…"

"Please Percy! Don't go! I won't let you! I won't let you!" I screamed.

"Annabeth… after I'm gone…"

"No! You won't be gone! You're not going to go!" I cried.

"Please… please move on."

"No, I'll just bring you back!"

"Actually, you can't. the revival process can only be done once between two people."

"Shut up, Nico!"

"Annabeth… move… on…" he said as his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Not this again! Why? Why'd he have to go?" I sobbed.

"Annabeth… we have to go." Nico said.

I didn't reply and curled up into a ball and cried beside Percy's dead body.

*sob*

*wail*

*cry*

After an hour of this, I finally came to my senses.

"You're right. Let's go." I whispered.

We carried Percy's body all the way back to camp. We carried him all the way to the Big House. When Chiron saw me and the limp body, he nodded in silence. He understood what had happened.

--------------------------------two days later------------------------------------------

"And now, lest we forget the brave young man who sacrificed everything he had for the people he loved. Elysium awaits." Chiron said sadly. I looked at Ms. Jackson. She cried helplessly as she watched her son being carried in his coffin to where he was to be buried, by the beach. After everyone had left, I knelt in front of Percy's grave.

I started crying. And crying. And crying. I couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry, Percy." I said between sobs.

"I'll miss you so much. And… I have something for you. A poem I wrote but never had the courage to recite to you."

_Roses are red, violets are blue._

_But what does love mean? It's me and you._

_From the first day I met you, my heart was stolen_

_But I didn't tell you, for fear it would be broken._

_Through the years with you there's something I've learned._

_It's love from you that I've always yearned._

_Though I don't express it,_

_I really do mean it._

_I hope that you will understand that I love you,_

_Because I really do._

_And I hope that we will one day be together,_

_Through laughs, through pains, through darkness and light, together._

"Goodbye, Percy. I'll miss you." I said as I put the piece of paper down beside his grave and walked away. _How will I go on?_

**Guys, there will be a sequel very soon. Go to my profile to see if I've updated.**


End file.
